A Fight For the Two of Us
by MBrabs1996
Summary: What if Katniss had been pregnant during the Quarter Quell? Follow Katniss and Peeta as they face the games a second time while trying to keep them selves and their unborn child alive. **EDITED AND REVISED**
1. Problems

**A/N: Hey guys! So, remember how awhile back I said I was going to edit and revise **_**A Fight For the Two of Us? **_**Well, here it is! I've changed it up a little, such as made the chapters longer, some chapters aren't exactly the same as they were in the original one, and so on. Some chapters have quotes from the movie and some from the book. So read it and tell me what y'all think of this new version? **

Cinna approached the door to Katniss' changing room where she waited to get dressed, knowing full well this could be the last time they see her alive.

"Peeta, We can't tell anyone about this!" Katniss whispered urgently, trying to keep her voice calm, even if she was freaking out on the inside.

Why was Peeta in there?

"But Katniss, think of the advantage in telling everyone during the interview. More than half the tributes have a conscience and won't even want to hurt you. We'd only have to worry about the careers." Peeta said calmly, trying to reassure her when he couldn't even reassure himself that the plan would work.

Cinna heard shuffling around the room before hearing one of them sit down.

"Yes, and think about the disadvantages! If we tell all of Panem, the careers WILL target me. And Gale? My Mom? Prim? They think all of this "star-crossed lovers" crap is a lie!"

Before it could go any further, Cinna took this moment to walk into the room, closing the doors tightly behind him.

"Peeta? Portia is looking for you. Bad luck to see the bride." He said, allowing for Peeta to give a curt nod before leaving the room.

Hearing the footsteps fade, he took this moment to turn to Katniss.

The seventeen-year-old appeared to have gained weight since the last time he had seen her, which had been unusual because up until now she had been throwing up everything she ate.

At that moment, it all clicked for the stylist.

"How far along are you? Assuming that's the reason for the sickness and weight gain."

Katniss nodded, knowing she might as well tell him.

"Three months. It happened during the victory tour. That's what we were talking about before you came in. I know I won't make it out a second time, but Peeta still wants to tell all of Panem, but_" She started, only for the older man to cut her off.

"But if he does, he thinks it's an advantage and you think it's a disadvantage and will make the both of you seem weak?"

Katniss nodded, grey eyes boring into Cinna's brown ones.

Cinna sighed.

"I'm not your mentor, but it seems like a great way to get sponsors. If I were you, I'd ask Haymitch for his opinion."

"Haymitch can't know! If he finds out, he'll go back on his promise to keep Peeta alive."

The stylist ignored her.

"Just do what you need to do to protect each other. Besides, after you two scored perfect twelves during training…I don't think the careers will go after you right away." Cinna said, almost looking as though he was about to cry.

"Don't cry. This is hard enough for me as it is." She said coldly, standing up and facing him.

Cinna nodded and walked over to the closet, opening it to reveal an elaborate dress with a wired design on the bodice, feathers trailing down the rest of it.

"Now, shall we get you ready?"

Katniss nodded as the prep team came in and started to fuss over her.

The brunette took note of how silent her stylist was being as he helped her put on the dress; both watching the beginning of the interviews.

"We are going to miss all of you!" Cashmere said to the audience, sobbing into her brother's shoulder.

"It's been hard to come to terms with. We've come to love the Capitol over the years, as most of the tributes."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Does anyone ever believe any of this?" She asked, looking at Cinna.

"Unfortunately, a lot of people do." A voice said from the doorway.

She turned to reveal Haymitch and Effie standing in the doorway.

"Oh Katniss! You'd be the most beautiful bride!" Effie gushed, putting both hands on her shoulders as Katniss turned to look at Cinna.

"What's wrong?"

"Just don't lift your arms up or twirl until I give the signal." He said, avoiding her gaze.

Cinna was hiding it.

She could see it in the stylist's demeanor.

_I don't like this. _She thought as Effie ushered her out into the hall to wait for her interview.

_I don't like this at all…_

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review! **


	2. The Interviews

**A/N: Y'all better feel special if I give you two chapters in one day! Lol this is the interview portion of the story. Enjoy!**

Katniss and Peeta sat with the other victors, most of which had already had their interviews.

"Cinna put you in _that?" _Finnick asked, gawking at the woman.

Katniss glared.

"Snow made me wear it!" She snapped, crossing her arms as Peeta tried to calm her and rub her shoulders soothingly.

Finnick put his arms up in surrender and sat back in his seat as Johanna got up and made her way over to them, straightening the other girl's pearl necklace as Cashmere muttered something about looking ridiculous.

"Make 'em pay for it." Johanna said, winking at her with a mischievous glint in her big brown eyes as she turned on her heal and walked up to the stage for her interview.

"So, Johanna, how do you feel about all this? Angry? Sad?" Ceasar asked, appearing almost nervous.

He remembered Johanna and her games all too well.

"Johanna scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I'm angry! Is there not another way around this?" She asked, her tone faking sweetness.

"Unfortunately, President Snow's rules. You're angry? Tell me why you're angry?"

Johanna laughed.

"Well, I got reaped three…four years ago for the seventy-first Hunger Games and I was told that if I won; then I could live the rest of my life in peace. Now you want to kill me again? Well, as I said, I wish there was another way around it! Well, fuck that!" She shouted as the crowd began to make a fuss as the other tributes snickered at her attitude.

Johanna quickly got up and went to join the tributes behind Ceasar that had already had their interviews.

Katniss ignored the intense nausea that was building up inside her throughout the rest of the interviews until she was called.

The woman quickly got up, nearly tripping over her own feet as everyone gasped at the elaborate wedding dress.

"Isn't she stunning? It's a shame we won't see it again!" Ceasar said, taking Katniss by the hand and helping her up the rest of the stairs.

"I know it's a shame that all of you won't be able to see me at my wedding, so President Snow thought everyone would like to see the dress." She said, without even waiting for a signal from Cinna, she began to twirl around just as she had for her first interview.

To her amazement, the crowd started screaming and shouting upon seeing her dress smoke and catch fire as the spun around. Katniss herself even started to get frightened until she realized that this had been all Cinna's doing, visibly relaxing as the smoke and flames died down.

Looking down, the brunette realized she was no longer in her white wedding dress, but a black one with much smaller feathers and lifting up her arms to reveal two large black and white wings.

"So magnificent! So beautiful…like…like…" Ceasar started, trailing off as he fought to think of the name.

"Like a Mockingjay."

"Yes, like a Mockingjay! Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!" Ceasar shouted, allowing for Katniss to give a small bow as she walked to join the other tributes as Peeta walked passed for his interview.

* * *

"Tell me, Peeta…how do you feel knowing your wedding will never be?" Ceasar asked, more serious than he had been with Katniss.

"Actually Ceasar, can our audience keep a secret?" The baker asked, earning screaming from the audience in response, "we're already married. Katniss and I have a tradition in our District, it's a toasting a more informal wedding than what the Capitol has here." Peeta explained, exchanging a soft smile with Katniss; who stood next to Chaff.

"A secret wedding?"

"Yes…I just wish we had more time together." He answered solemnly.

Ceasar lowered his voice as he spoke next.

"But isn't a few months together better than no time at all?"

Peeta sighed.

"I'd think that too, Ceasar. If…if it weren't for the baby."

The crowd went nuts as mentioned that last part; Ceasar trying to calm the crowd down as Peeta went to join the others, giving Katniss a small kiss on the cheek that she didn't return as she gently grabbed Chaff's stump of a hand, who then grabbed Seeder's and so on.

All tributes raised their joined hands, earning big cheers from the crowd.

Outside she was smiling, but inside she was fuming at Peeta.

She was going to kill him.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review they make me happy! **


	3. Talks

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile i've been a little down lately, but i'm some what back to normal! So, read and tell me what you think!**

Once they got off the elevator, Katniss grabbed Peeta and forcefully took him into the sitting room, shoving him on the couch as everyone followed behind.

_She's stronger than everyone gives her credit for..._Peeta thought, trailing off as Katniss started yelling at him, getting extreme deja vu from the previous year.

"You told all of Panem even when I specifically told you not too! What the hell was going through your mind!?" She spat, smacking him upside the head before turning to Haymitch and Effie, "Who told you!? Did you know before the interview?" She asked, glaring at them.

"We suspected, it wasn't rocket science. Look, sweetheart, I may have problems but we know signs of pregnancy when we see it, but it was Cinna that confirmed it before the interviews." Haymitch explained, putting a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder that she shook off as she sat down, putting her head in her hands.

"Did you see the way the careers looked at me?" She asked, sighing before adding, "they looked at me like I was week! The perfect target!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms as she got up and stormed out.

"Whose going after her?" Effie asked, adding less than a minute later, "She hates me."

Cinna sighed, rubbing his temples as he spoke, "She doesn't hate you, Effie. Other than the careers and the Capitol, she's not really capable of hating anyone." Cinna explained, sitting down next to Peeta as he took off his black outer coat.

"Well, as for who is going after her...I volunteer..." He started, spinning himself around slowly and his finger following each person, "Peeta." He finished, his finger coming to rest at the baker.

"Well, why does he have to go? If Katniss doesn't hate me like you say, then why don't I go? Or Cinna? He understands her better than any of us...or you, Haymitch! You're practically a father to her." Effie trilled, her Capitol accent more prominent as she spoke.

Haymitch sighed in frustration as he disappeared to pour himself some scotch.

"Because Peeta is the one she's mad at." Cinna explained, grabbing his jacket as he stood up and briskly left the room.

Peeta sighed and got up, heading down the hall to Katniss' room, but when he found it empty, he decided to head up to the roof; full well knowing that's the last place she could possibly be.

Katniss stood clutching the railing, her knuckles turning white as she looked down at the celebrations going on down below.

"You still mad, Katniss?"

The brunette shook her head, "Not mad...just annoyed." She said, looking down at the laughing, smiling citizens below.

"I'm sorry, I was only_" Peeta started, only to be cut off.

"Do what's best for us? Getting us more sponsors."

Peeta nodded, half expecting Katniss to kiss or hug him, which she did, but what he wasn't expecting was for her to slap him across the face once more, leaving him to hold his cheek.

For him, it reminded him of his mother and her physical and mental abuse.

"Well, I don't need help getting sponsors! I can get them just fine on my own without anyone helping me!" She snapped, calming down considerably when she saw Peeta's hurt expression.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I didn't mean to hit or snap at you. I'm just scared that if I get back out of these games, without you, i'm going to be a bad mother..or worse...that i'll miscarry in that arena, and that terrifies me. Ever since I volunteered for Prim, then finding out a couple months ago I was pregnant...i've been absolutely terrified!" She said, remembering that she said almost the exact same words to Gale shortly before the victory tour.

More tears falling down her olive cheeks.

_I won't end up like Peeta's mother, i'll be dead before then anyway.._She promised herself, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. I'd have done the same if I were you; i'm scared too, Katniss...about losing you, the baby...everything. I love you, always have, always will." He said, rubbing her back soothingly just as she had done with Prim as a young child.

"I love you too, please don't leave."

"Never. I just want to freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever."

Katniss didn't respond, just continued to look between the stars and the Capitol citizens down below before she and Peeta decided to head to bed.

_Tomorrow could very well be my last day alive._

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! I know they were a little OOC in this chapter, but I wanted some fluff before I get to the games. Please review :) and if y'all could check out my other story i'm in the process of writing, _The Mind Game, _based off Johanna's games, i'd really appreciate it :) bye for now and Happy New Year!**


	4. The Arena

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter!**

The next morning, Katniss and Peeta were awakened bright and early by Katniss' prep team, and seeing her and Peeta wrapped in each others arms like that nearly made Octavia start sobbing un controllably.

"Remember what Cinna said!" Flavius snapped, gently pushing her aside and pulling Katniss out of Peeta's arms, causing for the baker to get up and quietly leave the room while they prepped the brunette for the arena.

"Thank you, for everything you've done." Katniss said softly, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked down at her hands, placed in her lap.

The team said nothing except nod as they continued to get her ready.

Once she was prepped and dressed, a hovercraft came and took her and Cinna over to the arena launch rooms, where they would say their final goodbye's.

"Cinna, i'd just like to say that that dress you made me was beautiful, and I_" She started, only for the stylist to cut her off.

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. You will get out and you're going to have the baby. Don't say goodbye yet." He said, saying the last part softly so she could barely hear.

Katniss nodded, truly in danger of crying as Cinna placed the Mockingjay pin over her arm, for that reason, she didn't know, but it had to be for a good reason.

"Thank you for everything you've done, and I want you to thank Effie and Haymitch for me too."

Cinna nodded, "Remember, Girl on Fire, i'm still betting on you." He said, just as the voice on the intercom said;

"Preparing for launch."

Katniss sighed and walked into the glass tube that would bring her up to the arena, becoming increasingly anxious as it closed around her.

However, just as it did, peace keepers came into the room and began beating Cinna with their batons, kicking him, and Katniss was helpless as she began hitting at the glass, screaming hysterically as tears were streaming down her face.

"No! Stop hurting him!" She screamed, continuing to hit on the glass even after the tube had started to rise.

"Cinna's dead." She choked, sitting up straight as the sunlight blinded her, finally rising into the arena.

The young woman's eyes widened as she saw her pedestal was in the water; water that she would have to jump into in order to get to the cornucopia right in the middle of the arena, and not far off was a jungle which would be where a majority of the tributes would be going.

Nothing could have prepared her for this.

This was no place for the Girl on Fire.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


End file.
